daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobayashi Griselda
|bloodtype = AB-|cv = Kim Tae-yeon|singer = Kim Tae-yeon|tcolourcode =Medium Violet Red (#CA22A8) |user = Chemmiechum|gender = Female|song = Honey~��|tcolour = Medium Violet Red (#CA22A8)|unit = Seasons|image = Gris.png}} 1= " Let's show them what we Angels can do!"" - Griselda before entering the warbrobe Griselda Kobayashi '( ) is a -year-old cute type idol who now attends Daybreak Academy. It is revealed in Episode 1 that she is a cute idol. Her Primary Brand is [[Angely Sugar|'Angely Sugar]]. She is Amagi Bakery & Sweets Store's 2019 Image Girl. She is known for her vocal ranges, warm smiles, and a famous former opera singer. She previously attended Orpheus Academy. Bio Appearance Griselda is 157cm tall. Her natural hair color is Mahogany Brown. Her hair is luscious straight that is brought down to the back below. She always has her bangs to the left side of her face never on the right. Her eye color is Aquamarine, the eye shape of her eyes upturned eyes. Her facial structure is heart shaped. Her nose shape structure is a low nose bridge. The eyebrows are thick shape as the ears pointed ears. Griselda's body structure is rectangular shaped. Her weight is at 123.0 lbs or under. The length of her arms slightly passes the torso (fingertip). Her feet size are always a size seven. Her clothing style is always different because she doesn't have a preference for her clothing the only things she cares about if it's comfortable or even cute to wear. Her shoes are the same as her clothing options if they're comfortable then she'll wear them. Personality Griselda is quiet and gentle when she's all by herself. People (who personally don't know her) will think of her as a sweet, cheerful angel who would not hurt a fly, but, she’s very dorky, goofy, and remarkably untroubled and lives life. She is the adventure type who chooses to explore new things even if it means getting herself hurt. After being restrained by her father from anything" unholy," she grew into this. She finally feels free from her father. She now loves taking risk. She's very open-minded. The only time she will get serious is when she's on stage performing. Her facial expressions do not show, but her body expression does. She doesn't want the audience to think that her performance is a joke or that she has not practiced at all. She wants the audience to feel amazed by the performance. Griselda is more of a follower than a leader. She doesn't like to boss around people as she thinks it's best for the person to boss themselves. She's loyal when you earn her trust, but times she can be rebellious when she does not find it okay. She's very silly at times revealed when she's doing variety shows and can very dorky When she is extremely having fun, she lets out another personality. People would describe this as a beagle meaning she is extra hyper, noisy, very mischievous, and (of course) adorable. Fans love that about her. She is a pacifist, meaning she doesn't like to use violence. With that, she is slightly cowardly when it comes to defending others, and she hates it. Lovingness and Generosity are what she likes about herself because she cares about others rather than her own well being. She would even waste her own time to be with them. Background Griselda started her career at the age of seven as an opera singer. She went to a private academy since the start of her education and joined competitions before becoming an Aikatsu! Idol. She began doing idol activities when she was about 11 years old and attended Orpheus Academy. A year later she and along with the rest of the academy grew ill reason being the academy putting things into the school's meals having the students to hallucinate. Griselda along with the others was sent the hospital to be treated. About eight months went by; Griselda was completely treated but decided to rest. Later than she chose to attend. Her parent didn't want her to pa apply to any idol schools after what happened to the previous incident. She didn't care as singing is her passion; her parents agreed with her decision now is excited to start a new chapter. Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Classmates = |-|Family = *'Kobayashi Selena': Mother. Selena supports her daughter's decision 100% as her daughter wanted to become an Aikatsu idol even if her husband despises Griselda becoming an idol once again after her fatal incident with the previous academy. She is a famous singer. Her mother is the reason why she changed paths. *'Kobayashi Jinpachi': Father. He was Griselda's previous manager before she changed to idoling. At first. he supported his daughter, but then went against it after she was sent to the hospital. He couldn't do anything to stop Griselda after his whole family went against his choice. He worries very much for his young daughter. *'Kobayashi Jessica': Big sister. Griselda is very pleased with her sister. She was always there for her during her time of need. Her sister is happy that Griselda is finally controlling her destiny and even doing her things. She is very connected with Jessica. Griselda was very surprised that her sister wants to become a lawyer. *'Rivera Sofía'- Grandmother. She is a dance instructor. She is a Telenovela actor. Sofia is a devout Catholic and finds inspiration in the pope. She is what is said to be the heart of the family; she brings them together. Her favorite child is indeed Griselda but still loves her other grandchildren. She deeply supported Griselda decision. She feels like this is her destiny that given. |-|Business= - Staff = }} Idol Information Courses * Aurora Singing * Solar Dancing Course * Daylight Variety Course Aura Her aura is comprised of clear cakes, falling hearts, bouquets of different flowers, see-thru notes rising, and sparkling feathers, and two bright blue moons circling releasing the sparkling feathers. Coords |-|Normal= *Glimmering Dawn Coord (School Coord) |-|Rare = *Royal Coord *Ribbon House Coord |-|Premium Rare= |-|Campaign Rare= Career - Solo Albums= |-|TBA= - Seasons= - Feature Songs= }} - Events= |-|Oprea Competitions = *Chamber Opera Competition-#5 *Vocal Competition -Runner up *Vocal Competition -#3 *Collegiate Opera Scenes Competition- WINNER *Europe Opera Competitions WINNERS *National Opera Cup -WINNER - Acting= - Other= - Performances= * Episode 1- Voice * Episode 3- Melody of Heart }} Skills Language * Spanish (Advance )- Griselda is advanced when it comes to Spanish. She talks Spanish when she's at home with her parents * Japanese (Advanced)- She began learning Japanese with the help of her father at the age of three. She continued learning Japanese when she entered school. * Italian '''( Developing)- Since her time in Italy. Griselda took classes to learn more about the language. She has learned quite a lot but hasn't fully mastered. Singing '''Vocal Skill: Light Lyric Soprano Griselda began singing when she was about 6 years old, but not her choice. Some say that she's naturally gifted. She always loved singing, but not the way she was taught rather than signing freely. She hopes that she can continue in her career of singing. She's able to break glass with her voice. Dancing She rather not that great at dancing, because singing (Opera) was the only thing she did before going to idol school. She wants to improve on this skill for the greater good for herself. After a couple of months she slightly she grew better on this skill, but she knows it needs to be better. During the previous academy, she improved her skill even greater. She felt proud that this skill grew than before. Camping She started camping outside when she was about 6 years old. She loved the outdoors. What made her love camping the most is seeing the star glimmer in the night sky. She knows all the necessary survivals skills and some hacks thanks to camping outside. Public Speaking Ever since she was six years old, she's been in front of the crowd and is used to people staring at her. She's able to communicate with millions of people at once as she speaks gracefully and powerfully. Leaf Whistle She learns to play the leaf whistle when she was ten from one of her friends. Etymology Griselda in Katakana is written as The name comes from the Germanic.Gris (“gray”)and hild (“battle”), meaning "gray battle-maid",or can be refereed to 'grey battle' or 'Christian battle'. Kobayashi in hiragana is written as こばやし The meaning of the name "small forest". (ko) meaning "small" and 林 (hayashi) meaning "forest". Trivia * Audition Song: Remember Me (Coco) * Charm Point: '''Vocals * '''Favorite Genres: Jazz, Pop, Pop Rock, Soul, and R&B ** Her most favorite is Jazz because her mother used to be a jazz singer * Favorite Animal: 'Cobras * '''Favorite color: ' Purple, and Lapis * '''Hobbies: Camping, Puzzles, and Gardening * Blood Type: '''AB+ * '''Penlight Color: '''Green * '''Horoscope: Cancer * As Tea-yeon voice acts as Griselda; her voice is gentle ** Unlike Taeyeon, Griselda isn't able to speak Korean. * Griselda's [[Griselda's Journal|'Journal Enteries']].' * Her fans have named themselves "'Grizzlies". She finds the name adorable, but yet vicious. Which would describe her fan base. *She enjoys watching Horror movies and isn't scared easily. With that, she loves Halloween. *She enjoys home decorating shows. She mostly enjoys "The Apartment". *Rumored by someone. She loves to help the teachers in any way. * She's a morning person * Griselda can make birds sounds easy. Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Cute Idols Category:Female Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Angely Sugar Category:Exchange Student Category:Kobayashi Griselda Category:Seasons